<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six Bullets by introvertandproud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594631">Six Bullets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertandproud/pseuds/introvertandproud'>introvertandproud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don’t tell my WIP I’m here, Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry, major angst, this hurt me too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertandproud/pseuds/introvertandproud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst family annihilators start with the youngest and work their way up to the parents. The BAU always say that they are just like a family...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Rossi &amp; The BAU Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize in advance for emotional trauma.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer was the first to go. A bullet to the head, execution style. It had been quick. The kid wouldn’t have felt anything, at least Dave hoped he hadn’t. </p><p>JJ went next. She got a bullet to the throat. She died choking on her own blood. It was a torturous death, one that such a sweet and strong woman didn’t deserve.</p><p>After JJ, it was Emily. A bullet to the heart. She bled out in a few minutes, stubbornly clinging to life up until the very end. If she felt any pain she didn’t allow herself to show it.</p><p>Derek went after her. He was shot in the diaphragm. It was a small wound, one that should never have been capable of bringing down someone as unbeatable as Derek Morgan. There wasn’t a lot of blood, but watching his body jerk and spasm as his lungs seized up was graphic enough.</p><p>Aaron was last. His was a bullet to the gut. There was a lot of blood. Normally, Aaron would try to muscle through the pain, but after watching most of his team die, he hadn’t bothered. It was nearly two hours before he finally died.</p><p>It a matter of hours, five agents were dead. Five people. Five people with friends. Five people with family.</p><p>Diana Reid was all alone.</p><p>Henry LaMontagne was motherless.</p><p>Elizabeth Prentiss’s only child was dead.</p><p>Fran Morgan had lost not only her husband but her son too.</p><p>Jack Hotchner was an orphan.</p><p>Dave was grateful that Penelope had had to leave the team dinner early. At least one of them would make it out alive.</p><p>The gun was at his temple. Another bullet to the head for the last one to die. Like some twisted act of mercy.</p><p>He was about to die, but Dave couldn’t find it in himself to care. Aaron’s still-warm body was slumped in his arms and the rest of his team was lying dead around his living room. What did he have left to live for?</p><p>He only hoped that Penelope wouldn’t be the one to find the bodies. She would already be going through enough, losing her entire team. She didn’t need that extra trauma.</p><p>The hammer came back with a click and Dave closed his eyes. There was no point in keeping them open. The fight had drained out of him the moment the first shot was fired.</p><p>The hammer fell. Dave didn’t hear the shot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys asked for a follow up so there you go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope wrapped her coat tighter around herself as she rang Rossi’s doorbell. She waited a moment, shivering at the chill night air, but no one came to let her in. She rang the bell again.</p><p>“My lovelies?” she called, “Are you just going to leave me out here to freeze?”</p><p>No answer came, despite the lights still on throughout the mansion. Resolving to try a different tactic, Penelope knocked hard on the heavy front door.</p><p>The door creaked open a few inches, unlocked and unlatched. That was odd. Rossi would never leave his front door open like that, and even if he did, the rest of the team was too paranoid not to close it.</p><p>“Guys?” Penelope opened the door the rest of the way and crept into the house.</p><p>That was when she saw it.</p><p>Red.</p><p>It was pooled on the expensive hardwood, splattered across the lavish wallpaper, even sprayed onto the fancy crown molding.</p><p>Her teammates were lying in the middle of it all, bodies slumped and sprawled in the unnatural positions of death.</p><p>They were covered in the red too. It was matted in their hair, soaked into their clothes, smeared across their skin.</p><p>Penelope stumbled back into the wall and her hand hit something warm and wet.</p><p>When she looked, it was red.</p><p>The room was red.</p><p>They were red.</p><p>She was red.</p><p>Everything was red.</p><p>Red, red, red!</p><p>Penelope hardly registered the scream that ripped itself from her throat.</p><p><br/>•••</p><p><br/>The perpetrators were caught a few days later. Three men that Rossi had arrested as accomplices to a murder, and that had just been released from prison. They had come to Rossi’s mansion looking for him, and found the team instead. It was only by a cruel twist of fate that Sergio had managed to get out of Penelope’s apartment on the same night that the men had come to take their revenge.</p><p>It wasn’t luck though.</p><p>Luck would have been the team happening to have their guns on them that night.</p><p>Luck would have been them not being just drunk enough for the men to get the drop on them.</p><p>Luck would have been Rossi’s neighbors living close enough to hear the shots and call the police.</p><p>No, the only luck that night had been on the men’s side. They were going back to prison, this time as murderers, but in their sick, twisted minds they had still won.</p><p>They left two children without parents.</p><p>Three mothers without children.</p><p>Two sisters without a brother.</p><p>A man without the love of his life.</p><p>A woman without her family.</p><p>They fired six bullets, but they destroyed far more lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still sorry.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>